Happy Birthday
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Acara ulang tahun Kano yang berantakan karena hujan deras. Tapi apa benar benar berantakan? BL,GL. various pair. Dedicated for Kano (late) birthday! RnR?


**Happy Birthday**

**Written by : Allen Scarlet**

**Rated: T (for some.. ughh.. 'ng' scene)**

**Genre: Romance , Friendship , Humor?**

**WARNING: Cerita ga nyambung sama judul , typo , OOC ? /dunno/ , BL? , GL ? , Straight?DIKITBANGETASTAGAY, Garing ,etc**

**Pairing : Various pair.**

**Kagerou Project © Jin / Shizen-no-Teki P**

**This Fanfiction © Me**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**Cuz' saya ga nerima flame 8"DD**

**=ENJOY=**

**.**

**.**

**Gift**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini , adalah tanggal sepuluh dan bulan lima. Oh , mari kupendekkan , tanggal sepuluh dan bulan mei.

Sama saja ya ? Mau sama saja atau tidak, ya , tidak apa apa kan? Intinya , ada hal yang **special **di hari ini. Tolong garis bawahi kata **special **itu.

Tidak mengerti maksudku? Ya sudahlah . Nanti malah melenceng.

Pagi hari ini sangatlah cerah. Burung burung—

—Oops—

—bukan cerah—

—tapi mendung—

Langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah itu kini tertutup awan awan besar yang berwarna kelabu.

Sinar matahari bahkan tidak tembus . Suram.

Dan sudah diyakini beberapa menit lagi akan turun sebuah hujan besar.

Dan tidak salah, lima belas menit kemudian , turunlah hujan besar yang disertai petir.

Dipojok kota sana , di sebuah tempat kecil , sekumpulan anak remaja sedang mengeluh karena turunnya hujan deras di pagi itu.

Tadi nya , mereka berencana untuk pergi ke taman bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah seorang teman mereka —**kau tahu siapa**— . Tapi jika hujan deras begini? Mau bagaimana lagi?

Ya sudahlah , mereka rayakan dalam ruangan saja.

.

" Heh , ngomong ngomong , aku terkejut ketika mengetahui kalian masih mengingat tanggal ulang tahun ku… " Sosok berambut pirang pucat itu duduk diatas sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun. Bibir nya membentuk sebuah seringaian menggoda. Sengaja menggoda teman teman nya.

" Aku ingat ulang tahun mu, karena kau ingat ulang tahun ku juga." Sosok yang mengenakan _capuchon _jacketnya itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain . Satu kesimpulan , Tsundere.

" Aku juga." Sosok pendek yang lain mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Rambut kecoklatan nya berguncang perlahan ketika sosok itu mengadahkan kepalanya.

" HEEE?! JADI TIDAK ADA YANG TULUS DARI HATI (?) MENGINGAT ULANG TAHUN KU?! TEGANYAAAAAAA " Si penanya itu beranjak dari sofa itu dan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di wajahnya. Pura-pura 'ngambek'.

" Tenang Kano , aku tulus (?) kok" Sosok jangkung lain yang menganakan jacket berwarna hijau itu memegang kedua tangan sosok yang dipanggilnya Kano itu , tepat didepan wajahnya. Wajahnya dilengkapi senyuman **seme **(aduh)

" Eh? Benarkah itu Seto? " Kano menurunkan kedua tangan nya. Lalu saling berpegangan tangan dengan **mesra **dengan sosok lelaki jangkung yang ada didepan nya.

" Benar . " Mereka pun saling menatap 'romantis' . Ecie. Yang single jangan nangis ya.

Kalau kata salah satu pemain basket dari fandom sebelah itu , Humu abis ,nanodayo.

" Hey , jangan ber – humu ria disini. " Gadis berambut hijau gelap itu menjitak kepala kedua teman masa kecil nya itu.

" Aduh! Hehe~ Kido cemburu ya?~~ Kenapa tidak bilang?~ Sini aku cium—"

**BUAK**

Lelaki yang ber-ulang tahun hari ini itu tersungkur di lantai dengan dua benjolan dikepala.

" Si-siapa bilang aku cemburu?! Jangan ke Ge-er an! " Kido menendang tubuh ramping Kano menuju tembok terdekat. Sadist.

Tubuh yang baru saja terantuk tembok itu terbangun dan menyeringai. Dasar masokis.

" Kido tsunder—"

**DUAK**

Turut berduka cita , atas meninggal nya saudara kita di hari ulang tahun nya ini , Kano Shuuya . Semoga diberkati tuhan yang maha esa.

**Kano Shuuya **

**Lahir : 10 May XXXX**

**Wafat : 10 May XXXX**

OH PLIS

KALAU TOKOH UTAMANYA MATI FANFIC NYA HABIS DONG

YA NGGAK BISA—

Kita kembali ke scene tadi.

.

**DUAK**

Tubuh ramping idaman para seme (?) itu pun kembali membentur tembok.

Dan aku masih heran kenapa pemilik tubuh itu masih bisa sehat walafiat sampai sekarang.

" Aduh— Kau kuat juga ya , Kido—" ujar Kano . " Tapi sekuat sekuat nya dirimu, masih tetap saja tsunder—"

Kido hampir saja melayangkan tendangan terbang (?) nya sekali lagi ketika pintu 'markas' dibuka secara kasar oleh dua orang remaja lelaki dan perempuan

" Kami datang." Remaja lelaki berambut raven itu menyisir rambutnya yang basah itu kebelakang dengan jari. Jersey merah yang dikenakan nya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

" …. hujan nya deras sekali! Kami kehujanan dan tidak membawa payung di tengah jalan." Remaja perempuan yang lain itu sibuk melepaskan kunciran rambut nya.

" Tidak ada yang tanya , tante." Pemuda **uhuk **pendek **uhuk **yang sedang memainkan jarinya menatap sinis kearah remaja perempuan yang baru saja datang itu.

" Huaaaaa! Kamu jahaaatttt! " Perempuan ber dada **uhuk **besar **uhuk **itu menerjang pemuda yang baru saja mengejek nya itu.

" Heeiiii! Nanti aku basah!"

" Bodo amaaattt!"

" Heeeeeiii! Tanteeee! Dengarkan akuuuuuu!"

" Mereka baru saja bertemu sudah bertengkar ya …. Sigh….. " Surai raven tadi itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Merasa lelah dengan tingkah adik perempuan nya yang kekanak kanak an menghadapi sosok bocah berusia dua belas tahun.

" Hee… Jadi kalian hujan hujan an kesini demi aku? Uwaahhh~ Aku terharu~" Kau tahu jelas siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

" B-bukan begitu! A-aku cuma ingin bertemu y-yang lain saja kok!" Oh. Ternyata Shintaro diam diam punya sisi tsundere juga ya.

**BUK**

Karena malu Shintaro memukul Kano kearah dinding. OOC sekali.

Sementara sosok gadis yang ditanyai tadi tidak mendengar dan malah 'asyik' bertengkar dengan bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahun di samping kakak lelaki nya.

" A-ano… Ka-kalian masih basah kuyup k-kan? A-aku ambilkan handuk d-dulu ya—" Gadis berambut blonde panjang yang gugup itu segera berlari kebelakang. Lupa kalau lantai didekat nya masih sedikit basah karena percikan air dari Shintaro dan Momo tadi , Ia hampir saja tersangdung dan jatuh.

Beruntunglah gadis yang biasa dipanggil 'Danchou' itu menolongnya dengan memeluk nya dari belakang.

Oh. So sweet.

" A— D-danchou!" Wajah gadis seperempat medusa itu memerah hebat. Merasa kaget karena dipeluk oleh sesama gadis seperti dirinya.

Sementara sosok yang 'menyerang' ? Wajah nya hanya biasa biasa saja. —**meskipun jantungnya sangat berisik saat itu**—

" A—Maaf. Aku uhuk memelukmu uhuk terlalu la-ma " Gadis yang lebih tinggi melepaskan pelukan nya terlebih dahulu. Ia membuang mukanya.

" Ah, tidak apa-apa Danchou-san!" Marry tersenyum manis.

OH PLIS . TOO CUTE.

Kido tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk nosebleed ditempat.

" DANCHOU! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"

" EEEH?! A-AKU AKAN K-KE WC DULU!" Ia berlari kencang ke WC.

Perilaku aneh itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Marry . Ia kembali menuju kebelakang untuk mengambil handuk untuk kakak beradik Kisaragi.

Beberapa menit kemudian , Marry kembali dengan dua handuk.

Yang satu berwarna hitam , yang satu lagi berwarna merah muda.

" E-eh , y-yang hitam buat Shintaro-kun , yang satu lagi b-buat Momo-chan.." Gadis itu menyerahkan kedua handuk yang sedang digenggam nya kea rah kakak beradik Kisaragi itu.

" Ah , terima kasih Marry-chan!" Momo menendang Hibiya ke tembok dan meninggalkannya , lalu memeluk Marry erat erat sampai empunya kehabisan nafas. PoorHibiya.

" A—Sama-sama Momo-chan.. Anu tolong dilepasin pelukan nya— Se-sesak—" Marry mengaduh perlahan.

" He? Gomen ne . "

" Daijoubu." Marry memegang pundak Momo perlahan. " Ah iya , Kano-kun , aku pinjamkan handuk ku ke Shintaro-kun dan Momo-chan , yang kau pakai adalah handuk ku. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan?"

" Ah , iya terima kasih Kozakura-sa—"

"—huray~ handukku bekas dipakai Shintaro-kun~ Pasti aromanya masih menempel sampai—"

**BUAK**

Oh sungguh malang lah dirimu Kano. Hari ini sudah berapa kali kau mendapat pukulan dan tendangan berdarah?

" Ugh— I-ittaiiiii! Shintaro-kun wa hidoi desu yoO!~" Kano menirukan gaya bicara pemain basket fandom sebelah. U KNOW WHO I MEAn.

" A- G-gomen ne." Shintaro mengusap kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek dari nya itu dengan lembut.

Oh , so sweet again.

" Acieee~ Oniichan mesra mesra-an sama Kano-san nih yeee~~" Momo menoel noel pundak kakak nya.

Ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

" U-urusai!" Shintaro menolehkan kepalanya kearah Momo. Menghadiahkan death glare yang manis kepada adiknya itu .

" Ecie~~ Oniichan tsundere nih yeee~~" Momo masih menggoda kakak nya.

Shintaro tidak memedulikan nya dan masih mengusap kepala Kano.

" A- Maaf , adik ku memang rada bodoh jadi ya—"

"—aaa~~~ Itu tidak apa Shintaro-kun~ Aku malah merasa senang kau sudah mau mengusap kepalaku~"

**Bruk**

Kano memeluk Shintaro hingga jatuh.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kau tahu pasti siapa yang berteriak kegirangan itu.

Mari bersyukur Kido tidak ada disini. Kalau ada disini mungkin acara peluk pelukan yang so sweet ini akan diinterupsi oleh jitakan dan pukulan. Seram.

" A—Kanooooo! AKU MASIH BASAAHHHHH-" Shintaro berteriak kencang ketika Kano mengusap ngusapkan wajahnya ke dada Shintaro. Shintaro do u know ucapan mu ambigu akut.

" Daijoubu desu yoooo~~~~ "

**BUAK**

Shintaro yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu pun segera berlari ke kamar terdekat untuk mengganti baju. Ganti baju? Iya , dengan pakaian Konoha yang dipinjamnya.

Omong omong sejak tadi Konoha dan Ene tidak kelihatan ya? Iya , Shintaro sedang mematikan HP nya tadi karena takut basah dan Konoha sedang asyik makan dipojok ruangan. Tubuh besarnya tertutupi bayangan sehingga jadi seperti raksasa di kegelapan (?).

Momo pun juga berganti baju dengan pakaian Kido. Pakaian Marry 'kekecilan' sih. Pakai tanda kutip lho.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa menit ,

Konoha sudah berhenti makan , Momo dan Shintarou sudah selesai berganti lpakaian , Handphone Shintaro sudah diaktifkan , Marry sudah selesai fangirlingan , Kido sudah kembali dari WC , Seto sudah beranjak dari sofa merah marun tadi , dan Hibiya sudah mengeringkan dirinya (kan tadi basah karena Momo).

Oh , dan jangan lupakan Kano yang sudah mengobati luka luka nya.

" Baiklah , kita ke tujuan utama kita berada disini. " Sebagai 'ketua' Kido memulai terlebih dahulu. " Kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahun Kano."

" Okay , mari kita bernyanyi lagu Happy Birthday" sambung Kido .

" Tidak terlalu kekanak kanak an tuh? " Shintaro menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Terserah kau mau ikutan atau tidak." **JLEB**

Kata kata Kido memang 'dalam'.

" Okay , mari kita mulai."

" _Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday , Happy birthday ~ Happy Birthday , Kano!~" _ Mereka menyanyi serentak.

Ada yang ogah ogahan.

Ada yang sambil mengunyah.

Ada yang semangat sekali bernyanyi.

" Hey , acara ulang tahun tidak lengkap tahu tanpa kue . " Seto muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring kue tart besar yang berhiaskan lilin yang membentuk angka 16(ATAU 17?).

Ebuset kapan ke dapurnya , bang.

" Uwaaaa! Kalian menyiapkan ini untukku?!"

" Bukan. YA JELASLAH UNTUK DIRIMU. " Kido menjitak —lagi— kepala Kano.

" Teehee."

" Omong omong , sebelum makan kue ada baiknya kita menyerahkan hadiah sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Kano." Kido , selaku pemimpin kembali berbicara.

Yang lain? Tentu saja hanya menurut.

" Eh? Kalian menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Uwaaahhh! Terima kasih !" Kano tampak sangat bahagia. Bahagia atau bahagia sih.(?)

Yang pertama menyerahkan hadiah tentu saja adalah Kido. Selaku ketua dan uhuk **mantan gebetan **uhuk Kano.

" E.. Selamat ulang tahun— Aku mengucapkan nya padamu bukannya perduli atau apa!" Kido menjabat tangan Kano dengan tsunderenya. Jadi inget abang Mid*rin.

Kido menyerahkan sebuah bingkai foto kearah Kano.

Bukan hanya bingkai foto , tapi dihiasi foto Kano dan Kido yang sedang bergandengan tangan saat kecil.

Ah , Masa kecil yang bahagia.

" HUEEEE— ARIGATOU KIDOOOOOOOOOOO—" Kano menerjang Kido dan sudah pasti akan dijitak oleh Kido.

" Baka." Kido memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu yang kedua menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun adalah Seto , teman masa kecil Kano dan uhuk **semenya **uhuk.

" Ah~ Selamat ulang tahun , Kano~ Semoga tuhan memberkatimu—ssu! Ah iya , ini hadiah untukmu—ssu!" Seto menyerahkan sesuatu kea rah Kano setelah menjabat tangannya.

Dan 'sesuatu' itu , kau tahu , pasti berbau 'rusa'.

Sebuah miniatur hutan dengan penuh rusa disana.

Plis , Seto. Sejak kapan Kano jadi suka rusa rusaan.

" A— Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah yang lebih baik— ssu" Seto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Ah tidak apa . Aku suka kok. " Kano menyeringai. Ngomongnya kayaknya setengah hati deh.

Giliran Marry sekarang. Kano hanya bisa berharap Marry tidka memberikannya benda yang aneh aneh.

Tapi tuhan sedang jadi nakal kayaknya.

" S-Selamat ulangtahun Ka-Kano-kun! I-Ini untukmu!" Marry menunduk dan menyerahkan hadiahnya dengan gugup.

Melihat hadiah yang diberikan Marry padanya , ia hanya bisa berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjambak rambut blonde panjang Marry.

Marry memberinya sebuah buku. Oh plis bukan buku biasa.

Di situ tertera ,

**Doujinshi**

**Harem!Kano ~ XD**

**Contain : SetoKano , ShinKano , KonoKano , and HibiKano!**

**All Rating is R-18! ( 9' w ')9**

**© Marry Kozakura **

*istighfar* Kano merasa harga dirinya turun drastis. Jadi uke ? OH PLIS

Tapi bukan itu saja. Marry kayaknya nekat banget membuat doujinshi R-18. Seratus jempol.

" A— Ma-makasih Marry— A-aku suka banget—" Boong banget.

Jangan kayak pinokio napa.

Kano langsung menyembunyikan buku bercover R-18 itu ke punggungnya. Malu bro.

" Memangnya Marry ngasih apa sih?" Seto kepo ah

" Rahasia~" Marry mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seto manyun. Ngambek ceritanya.

Lalu , giliran Momo .

" Selamat ulang tahun Seto-kun! " Momo menyerahkan sebuah kepingan CD kecil kearah Kano.

" Terima kasih Kisaragi-chan~ Eh , omong omong ini apa?" Kano menunjuk kepingan CD itu.

" Hehe~ Itu album terbaruku~" Gubrak. Kok pada absurd sih.

" Hee~ Terima kasih~ Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberiku bra mu saj—"

**BUAK**

" Jaga perkataan mu , Kano." Kido menendang Kano untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ohhh , cemburu nih ceritanya?..

" Hehe~ Kido jealous lagi ya—"

Melihat Kido sudah memberi deathglare, Kano langsung menutup mulutnya.

Lalu Ene muncul di layar telefon pintar milik Shintaro.

" Hai Kano-kun~~ Selamat ulang tahun yaaa~~ Semoga panjang umur sehat selalu da—"

" Ene , kau bicara lebih panjang lagi , aku akan membungkam mulutmu."

" Ugh , mana bisa Goshujin? Tapi kali ini aku menurut deh. Maaf aku tidka bisa memberikan benda tapi aku memberikan file ini saja ya?" Ene mentransfer sebuah file ke telefon pintar Kano.

" Um.. Terima kasih , Ene-chan. Tapi… Ini file apa?" Kano menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Ohh~ Itu file Yaoi R-18 milik Goshujin-sama."

" OY ENE— KAU KAN SUDAH JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIAKU—"

" Aku ada bilang begitu ya?~"

" Ah.. Terima kasih Ene-chan…" Kano nyengir setengah hati. Sudah berapa hadiah absurd yang diterimanya? Sejauh ini yang normal hanyalah bingkai foto dari Kido.

Lalu Hibiya memperkenankan dirinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

" A.. Happy Birthday Kano-nii. God bless u. Don't be a pervert, don't be a humu." Apaan .

Itu Hibiya sejak kapan bisa English. Ooc ih.

Lalu Hibiya memberikan Kano sesuatu.

" Eh? Apa ini? Jimat?" Kano kebingungan dnegan pemberian Hibiya.

" Iya , untuk menghindari 'Kagerou-san'. " Oh , rupanya Hibiya masih inget masa lalu.

Adek Hibiya~ Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu~

" Ah, E… Makasih…" Hai hai , kamera ada dimana. Kano ingin lambai lambai tangan. Sudah tak kuat mamah.

Lalu Konoha maju untuk mengucapkan selamat.

" HBD , Kano-san. GBU. WYATB" anjir singkat banget bang.

Konoha memberikan kantung plastic berwarna putih ke Kano.

" Apa ini?"

" Tusuk Negima ku. Tadinya aku ingin memberikan Negima ku, tapi aku lapar dan memakan beberapa."

Beberapa apanya . wong tusuk negima semua ko.

" sigh…. Makasih…" mamah, Kano lelah…

Lalu ini yang terakhir , giliran Shintaro.

" Happy Birthday . Semoga tuhan memberkatimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi hal yang berharga. "

Shintaro meletakan sesuatu dipangkuan Kano.

Apa?  
Sebuah boquet bunga dan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati. Oh dan pesan juga diatasnya.

**Happy Birthday,**

**Kano Shuuya.**

**Semoga hadiahku cukup untukmu. Maaf jika tidak seberapa.**

**Tapi aku memberinya dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan cinta.**

Oh jadi ceritanya Shintaro mau ngegombal nih.

Eh. WHAT?!

Kano melongo setelah membaca surat itu.

" Ecie Onii-chan ngasih Bunga sama coklat"

" Selamat—ssu!"

" Shintaro-nii sama Kano-nii humu sejati."

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

" Om nom nom nom."

" Shintaro-kun , aku tidak tahu kau humu an dengan Kano."

" GOSHUJIN BISA MIKAT HATI LAKI LAKI THO—"

Ber macam macam reaksi ditampilkan mereka.

Kano masih setia dengan wajah melongonya.

Shintaro menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan. Malu.

" S-shintaro-k-kun.." Kano masih melongo.

" M-maaf. K-kau kaget ya?" Shintaro masih menutupi wajahnya. " Aku merasa hadiahku terlalu sedikit. Jadi aku beri tambahan."

**Cup**

Shintaro mengecup bibir merah muda sosok pria didepannya.

Mau dibilang gay mau dibilang homo bodo amat.

Yang penting CINTA. (ecie)

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yang perempuan teriak

Yang lelaki melongo.

Kano melongo

Shintaro menutupi mukanya.

" A—" Jeda.

" TE— RIMAKASIH SHINTARO-KUN KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~" Ini apaan jeritan Kano sungguh seperti perempuan sekarang. Ia menerjang dan memeluk Shintaro erat sampai empunya merasa sesak.

" O-OYYYYYYY— KANOOOO—" Shintaro masih memerah.

Ah betapa indahnya OOC.

Ketika suasana didalam sedang lovey dovey ,

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa hujan deras diluar sudah berhenti , dan digantikan matahari yang cerah.

**~OWARI~**

**A/N : ASTAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
INI APA ASTAGHFIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *brb tobat***

**INI APA HUHUUUUUU**

**SEBENARNYA APA YANG DIHASILKAN OTAK DAN TANGAN NISTAKU YA TUHAN—  
DAN MAAFKAN ENDINGNYA—**

**Okay. *nenangin diri***

**Halo guys. Allen disini. Setelah ngilang sementara , Allen kembali balik dengan memasuki fandom KagePuro.**

**Dan sebenernya fic ini didedikasiin buat ulang tahun Kano Shuuya , member MekaDan nomor 3 pada tanggal 10 May kemarin. TAPI ASTAGHFIR**

**INI TANGAN SAMA OTAK MALAH GA MAU KERJA SAMA**

**Tadinya saya mau ngerayain pakai gambar aja , tapi astaghfir artblock nyerang *curhat***

**Mau nulis dari tanggal 10 ke writerblock juga astagfir 8""DDD *pundung**

**Dan yah…. Baru sempet bikin sekarang… maaf telat banget huhu8""DD**

**Happy Birthday ya Kano.**

**Makin uke makin unyu dkk /apaan/**

**Dan sebenernya 'seseorang' juga ultah hari ini. *senggol seseorang***

**Happy birthday ya Seseorang /bukan/**

**Udah deh 8"D**

**Omong" kalian udah tau kan pasti akhirnya ShinKano huhu 8""DDD**

**MAAF KAN DAKU IBUNDA 8""DD**

**AMPUNI AKU DENGAN DOSAKU— /hush**

**MAAF GAIS BETEWE  
HUMORNYA GA KERASA 8")))**

**Yaudah malahjadicurcol**

**Saya pergi dulu**

**Wassalam— /duak**

**-AllenScarlet-**

**Omake**

" Oy , Kano. Kenapa sejak tadi kau senyum senyum begitu?" Shintaro yang sedang menggantungkan pakaian Konoha tadi menoleh kebelakang.

Ia sedang ganti baju. IYA GANTI BAJU.

Ia dan yang lain tidak jadi pulang karena ingin mengadakan pesta piyama . Tapi pada akhirnya malah jadi acara tidur bersama *ambigu*.

Dan sekarang ia sedang ganti baju di salah satu kamar.

Tadi ia menarik undian entah sial atau beruntung ia dapat undian tidur di kamar dengan Kano.

Tuhan lagi baik pemirsa.

Sejak tadi iamasih mengingat kata kata Kido tadi

' Jangan berbuat macam macam ya dikamar. '

Ga usah dibilangin kali. Batin nya.

Tapi Shintaro sedang berdoa kepada tuhan untuk menahan nafsunya ketika melihat tubuh polos Kano.

Astagay istighfay , Shin. Istighfar!

Sekarang jam sebelas malam. Dan Kano sepertinya akan tidur. Biasanya ia tidak tidur jam segini. Tapi…. Ia lelah karena bejibun hal absurd tadi.

Jadi Ia memilih berbaring di kasur duluan.

" Shintaro-kun , maaf aku tidur duluan." Kano berbalik menghadap tembok. " kalau kau merasa sesak disini, tendang saja aku kebawah. Aku akan tidur dibawah."

" He.. Kok sudah mau tidur…" Shintaro berjalan kekasur hanya dengan celana pendeknya.

" S—SHINTARO KUN?!"

" Kan permainan masih belum dimulai…" Shintaro mengunci tangan Kano dan membalikan badannya.

Lalu menciuminya dengan membabi buta. Lalu menjilati telinganya.

" Kano , aku ingin bermain denganmu malam ini~" Entah kerasukan apa Shintaro jadi menyeringai begini.

" H-HUAPA?!"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan lho. Kalau begitu aku mulai ya?" Shintaro membuka perlahan pakaian yang menutupi bagian dada Kano.

Karena tidak ingin lebih banyak mengintai kegiatan mereka , author menutup disini.

Tapi jangan khawatir, karena nanti malam kamu akan mendengar desahan dan erangan dari kamar tersebut.

**Owari**

**Another Omake?**

" Ohayou , Kano."

" Ohayou mo , Seto."

" E-eh, Kano , kenapa kau berjalan terseok seok begitu? Dan kenapa matanya berkantung begitu? Terus itu bukannya….. BITEMARK?!"

" Eh… ehehe.. Tadi malam habis 'bermain' bersama Shintaro-kun." Kano berjalan terseok seok ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Seto baru menyadari maksud perkataan Kano.

" MEREKA HABIS 'ITU' ?!"

**REALLY OWARI**


End file.
